Scarla Curtha
Summary Scarla Curtha, (Scarlac'Urtha) was the force sensitive daughter of Oolac'Urtha. She was a girl that wished to be a Jedi, but her mother's history told her she was to be a Sith. After years of training to whatever side she would be on, she decided to be a mercenary. Scarla was a red Lethan, the rarest kind of Twi'lek caused by a mutation in their genetic code. She had purple eyes, and looked nothing like her mother, who on the other hand, was a teal Rutian with green eyes. Since she had lived on Mustafar, she had a slight resistance to heat. Biography Scarla was born on Mustafar and grew up with the Emperor Darth Sidious as almost a father since her mother got killed by her apprentice. She was treated almost as everybody else, although being a child required tutoring by the best. She faced many threats because the separatists were so strict, and because she wasn't like them. They all were angry all the time, except for Scarla who kept her cool while doing chores around the forbidden structure and her dormitory. The forbidden structure was the rendezvous point for wars around, and the CIS casually came to hide. Blackpointer While off on Corusant looking for a master, Scarla came across a man named Mason Blackpointer. He asked her if she would learn the ways of the Sith through him and she said yes. Scarla met a lot of people though her master, and therefore was quite social. The Clone War During the Clone war, While Scarla was searching though her master's archives, she found an archive on mercenaries. She found that they were force wielders that decided not to pick a side but to be the balance of the force. She asked her master about more. He told her about how he almost fell to the light side, after saving many friends lives. Soon he got his Sith mind and got his ways back. She asked if she could be a mercenary, but stay as his apprentice. He said yes, as long as she is closer to the dark side. She agreed, and started training. During training, her master asked her if she had any idea how to meditate, or create a lightsaber. She replied with "Yes, but I never acually got to make one, or see the different colours I could choose." ''She was told to go back to the archives for a suitable mercenary lightsaber colour. She decided on white, using a Krayt dragon pearl and meditated for as long as she needed, until her lightsaber was ready. Ignited Scarla ignited her new saber, and decided she needed another saber. She retrieved another pearl and meditated again. After they were both made, she was assigned to Jar'Kai. The Zenolian man On a day like any other, Scarla met a man that seemed familiar. ''"Ion." She thought. "Ah ha! Ion! I saw that name on an old archive from a planet called Zeno." She also read that the next heir to the throne was the boy Ren Ion. She knew that since the archive was at least 20 years old, he would now be on the throne. Ren Ion in fact, was on the Zenolian throne, and he had the Zenolian glowing eyes that they were told to have. Also, to stay under disguise, he had renamed himself Rufus. He told her many things about the planet of Zeno, and soon became under his allegiance. A bad day A couple of nights after that, Scarla brought Ion and his friends to her people's planet, Ryloth. Of course, it wasn't hers since she was born on Mustafar. Anyway, they suddenly became aware that the sector of Ryloth they were on was being attacked by Sith Acolytes. She followed Ion, who was trying to stop the highest ranking Sith. All of a sudden, the Sith did a force trick that only the Sith knew. It pushed her away and knocked her out. The next time she woke up, she was being controlled by one of the Sith Acolytes and betrayed Ion. Ion conjured a great force tornado and it was so powerful it ripped her left lekku off. She screamed in pain, fainted and Ion dropped the tornado. He picked her up and took her to his mansion. She woke up hours after, and Ion was waiting at the window. She got up and noticed that her missing lekku had been replaced with a cybernetic one. She yelled at Ion, and he brought in droids who knocked her out again. She woke up, once again feeling better. He told her that she lost her good way and went to the Sith for a while. She explained her history and how she was a dark jedi. He said that a dark jedi was pretty much a Sith, then he said she was a grey jedi. She asked if that meant she was a mercenary and he didn't reply. Instead, he showed her his sabers that had the royal Zeno crystals inside. She noted how powerful they were, given that she could feel the sabers energy through the force. He said that his allegiance was to not Jedi, not Sith, but Zeno. After that, he told her he was to change his name to either Pythor or Garmadon. The Truth Scarla was again looking at archives and came across Mandalorian history. Suddenly, Scarla jumped as she saw her and her mother's name on an archive. It said that her mother wasn't a Sith, but a Mandalorian. Scarla had been born on Mandalore and had been brought to Mustafar as a baby. This was why Scarla was being taught Mando'a. This was why she was being fitted for gold armor. This was why she had been given a blaster. She was going to be a Mandalorian Soldier. Jango One day she was told to find a person with a hand held hologram of her. She put her armor on, and was equipped with the blaster. She flew over to Corusant and found the man who was holding her hologram. He was also shouting "Scarla Curtha! Scarla Curtha!" She ran over to him and said that she was Scarla. The man, who's name was Jango Powercloaker, gave her three questions. She guessed them and got into the squad. After that she met more people in the squad, such as Orrac Hope and got to see their magnificent base. While talking with Jango in the base, she saw her master's shadows and figured that he had followed her. She whispered "Master! Get out of here now!" Jango called out "Jedi!" and shot her master leaving her screaming, since she was only 16 and had never experienced something so violent. Soon after she left the Mandalorian guild as she knew she didn't belong. Scarla Curtha; Jedi Shortly after leaving Jango she didn't know what to do with herself. She went to Corusant and became a Technician to earn some credits. Turns out, the man she worked for liked her work a lot. He gave her a year's salary which was a small fortune, as this was quite a good technician workshop and told her to use it well. She bought a small apartment and some food. For once, she was finally free. Completely free! Meanwhile, Anakin Skywalker was also on the planet. He could sense another force sensitive person, but they weren't in the temple with all the other force sensitives. He went to Master Yoda, who at this time was in a Jedi Council meeting. "Master, I have news. There is another force sensitive on the planet, but they aren't in the temple." He said, interrupting Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ki-Adi Mundi was first to reply, saying he could sense them too. "A Twi'lek girl, in an apartment barely a mile away from here." He replied. Master Yoda looked extremely puzzled. "Find this girl, you must. Had training as a Sith, she has. Still much good inside her, there is." Anakin and Ki-Adi Mundi then went out of the room and to the nearest hangar. They flew in their star fighters until they got to the place that they sensed her the most. "In here!" Called Anakin. They walked into the apartment and went up to her floor, then rang her door bell. Scarla heard the door bell, even though she was listening to her new music through nearly sound proof headphones. She opened the door and her jaw dropped. Jedi! "Yes?" She said, quietly. Anakin opened his mouth to speak, but Mundi answered first. "We are Jedi, and we would like to take you to the Jedi temple to be tested for midichlorians. Would you like to come?" "Yes! I would love to! I just never fit in as a Sith, but my gosh! I never thought I would get to do this!" Anakin blinked and looked at Mundi. "Alrighty. Come with us." The Jedi Temple She was transported to the Jedi Temple via a large speeder, big enough to fit herself, the two jedi and a driver. Again, they walked right in on a meeting. Anakin tried to interrupt him again, but was silenced by Mundi who waited until Yoda and the other Council members turned to them. "Found the girl, I see you have? Very good." Chuckled Yoda, thinking of Anakin who had been silenced by Mundi. "But she is already about 16, we can't take her in." Explained Mace Windu. "But.. come on, masters. You let me in, I had no experience at all!" Shouted Anakin, and everyone stared at him. "Well, it's true.." He muttered quietly. "Yes, Anakin, that may be true, but you were only 8, or even younger. I can't remember now.." Kenobi cut in. Yoda coughed, and everyone looked at him. "Sith training, this girl has had." He explained, and then looked at Scarla. "As an initiate, you will start. Yes." By now Scarla looked orange in fright. "Yes, Masters.. what are your names?" "You will learn our names later in your training. You are dismissed." Replied Windu. Later on, Scarla had been packing up her items, ready to sell her home and return the money to the technician's shop. After she had done so she returned to the temple with merely her leftover credits and clothes. She had been told that Jedi only get robes, food and a room. "That is hardly anything. At least I won't have to clean up after the Sith ever again." She thought, happily. Scarla found her room, a small room with a closet, a bedside table and a bed. She put all of her clothing in the closet and went out to where the Grandmaster 'Yoda' had told her to meet him. She looked yellow when he told her she would be joining the little kids. "But master, I'm 16! I can't train wit-" She stopped and groaned. "Fine." Yoda replied calmly "You have had sith training, Mm? Train here for a short time, you will. Until you find a master. You will keep your light sabers too." Scarla gained some colour and smiled. She was part of a training clan, the Clawmouse clan. There were many children there, but she was the only person aged 16. There was one girl aged 13 but she was the second oldest person other than Scarla. She was a pantoran girl called Teka. They became good friends and went on to stay friends through their time in the temple. Padawan Curtha After about a year, Scarla was now 17. She had just finished her initiate training and would be taking the initiate trials, to become a padawan and to find a master. She aced the jedi code trial, and didn't do as well on the self-discipline trial as she was laughing slightly through the whole thing. Her last trial was to participate in the annual Apprentice Tournament against other initiates at her own age, which would also find her a master. All of the initiates battled hard, and they all got through. They were all picked by knights and masters, Scarla being picked by Jedi Master Sabrina Solarrider. Scarla smiled and met up with her new master. "Nice to meet you, Master Sabrina." She said kindly. "Nice to meet you too, Padawan Curtha. I hope we will have many great days together as Master and Apprentice." Sabrina replied. Sabrina was human, so she didn't know a lot about how Twi'leks and other species with head tails instead of hair used a padawan braid. Scarla had to ask Shaak Ti for Silka beads, as she was the keeper of these at the time. Ti happily let her use some for a braid. She made one which was similar to Ahsoka Tano's. Personality and Traits Scarla was very nice, and she always enjoyed a good battle. Skills Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Category:Twi'leks Category:Lifetime Members Category:Padawan